Stories
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Horro fanfiction. Ini hanya kumpulan drabble. B.A.P, EXO, SUPER JUNIOR. RnR please?


**Stories**

**.**

**B.A.P, EXO & SUPER JUNIOR Fanfiction**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre : Horror**

**.**

**By : KekeMato2560**

**.**

**Typo(s), OOC, Etc**

**.**

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PELUK**

"Apa kau yakin Junhong-ah?"

Junhong tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, berusaha menenangkan sang kakak yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir. "Ne Himchan hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja" Ucapnya. Tangannya mengibas pelan, menyuruh sang kakak untuk segera pergi.

"Kau harus menutup rapat pintu! Jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun! Jika terjadi sesuatu langsung hubungi hyung, kau mengerti?" Himchan kembali memperingatkan, dengan ragu dia mulai melangkankan kakinya untuk menemui sang kekasih yang sudah menunggu di ujung lorong apartemennya.

Junhong menghela napas lega, setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Himchan yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Akhirnya dia bisa meyakinkan sang kakak bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja jika di tinggal sendirian. Dengan langkah pelan Junhong mulai memasuki apartemennya, mengunci pintu depan dan memastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk.

Dia juga tidak lupa menyalakan lampu di seluruh ruangan. Namun begitu sampai didapur, Junhong mengernyit bingung saat lampunya tidak mau menyala. berkali-kali Junhong menekan saklar tapi tetap tidak bisa. Apa lampunya rusak? Setelah merenung beberapa saat, Junhong memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan melupakan persoalan tentang lampu didapurnya, Toh dia tidak akan pergi ke dapur saat malam hari.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar, Junhong segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar cukup lama. Dia merindukan orang tuanya.. Dia rindu saat ibunya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar dia bisa tertidur, dia merindukan saat-saat dimana ayahnya akan menemani Junhong tidur dan sesekali tertawa bersamanya.

Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan..

Kecelakaan pesawat empat bulan yang lalu merenggut semuanya. Merenggut kebahagiaan yang Junhong dan kakaknya punya. Dan kini.. dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak.

Malam semakin larut, Junhong memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Di peluknya guling kesayangan miliknya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Pukul satu lewat tigabelas menit.

SRAK!

Junhong tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya menatap awas pada keadaan sekitar dan menghela napas lega saat tidak menemukan apapun didalam kamarnya. Ah.. Mungkin dia hanya salah dengar. Junhong merapatkan pelukannya pada guling dan kembali tertidur lelap.

Pukul dua lewat tigabelas menit.

SRAK!

Lagi. Junhong terbangun dari tidurnya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya membuat dirinya bergetar. Tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin mencengkram dengan erat guling miliknya dan melesakkan wajahnya disana. Junhong berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Mungkin dia salah dengar.. ya.. mungkin..

SRAK! SRAK!

Dengan keadaan panik Junhong segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya kembali menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan. Tidak ada apapun. Ada kemungkinan suara itu berasal dari luar kamarnya.

Apa ada pencuri?

Junhong tercekat. Oh ayolah! Dia sangat yakin pintu apartemennya sudah terkunci rapat. Masa iya ada pencuri yang masuk?

SRAK!

Junhong berdecak sebal dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, walaupun nyalinya sedikit ciut tapi dia harus tetap mengecek keadaan diluar sana. Saat sudah sampai diluar, dia tidak menemukan ada hal yang mencurigakan sedikitpun.

SRAK!

Junhong menolehkan kepalanya saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari dapurnya. Dengan langkah pelan Junhong melangkah menuju dapur, saat sudah sampai, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu.

TEK!

Lampu dapur menyala. Saat itulah Junhong dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kedua bola matanya membesar, menatap tidak percaya pada kondisi dapur yang benar-benar membuat dirinya terkejut.

"B-Bagaimana bisa.."

Napas Junhong berhenti. Matanya mulai memancarkan sinar ketakutan, dilihatnya guling miliknya sudah tergeletak di atas meja makan dengan keadaan terkoyak, jangan lupakan bercak darah yang hampir menghiasi seluruh dapur.

Entah kenapa, kaki Junhong mulai melangkah mendekat. Dan diatas meja makan terdapat sebuah kertas yang juga berlumuran darah. Disana tertulis.

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk.."

DEG!

ooO-Ooo

**TIDAK ADA  
**

Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa dia akan berada diperpustakaan sampai larut malam. Keadaan disekitar sangat sepi. Tentu saja. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam sudah dipastikan hanya orang-orang yang terdesak tugas –seperti dirinya– yang akan berada di sini.

Ini malam Jumat. Dan tidak seharusnya dia disini. Tapi mengingat tugas sejarahnya harus dikumpulkan besok pagi, maka dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga. Tumpukan buku yang menunggu dibaca tersusun rapi diatas meja.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Dia, Oh Sehun kini mulai menghempaskan satu buku yang selesai dia baca. Menatapnya jengah dan mulai berdiri untuk kembali mengambil buku lain yang lebih lengkap. Rak buku sejarah yang berada disudut ruangan dan dinginnya angin malam cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Satu buku terakhir. Putusnya. Dengan langkah yang mulai dipercepat, Sehun segera melihat-lihat buku mana yang harus dipilih. Jarinya menyentuh pinggiran rak, dan berhenti saat matanya menatap ada sedikit ruangan yang tidak diisi oleh buku, mata Sehun menyipit saat dilihatnya ada seorang wanita yang tengah membaca disebrang sana.

Bibirnya melukiskan sebuah senyum tipis. Mungkin wanita itu juga tengah mengerjakan tugas seperti dirinya.

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, Sehun mengambil satu buku dan kembali kemeja. Memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya dan bergegas menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai membaca nak?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Tangannya mengambil ponsel dan melihat beberapa pesan yang belum sempat dia baca.

"Kau sendirian?"

Lagi. Suara penjaga perpustakaan itu terdengar. "Ya.. Aku sendirian ahjumma" Jawabnya.

Mereka terdiam. Sehun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai menatap ahjumma yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. "Um.. Ahjumma bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ahjumma itu balas menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. "Mau menanyakan apa nak?"

"Aku tadi berjalan di sekitar rak buku sejarah" Diam sebentar. Sehun terlihat berfikir. Kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Di seberang rak buku sejarah, aku melihat seorang gadis tengah membaca buku. Disana ada buku dengan tema apa saja ya ahjumma?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ahju–"

"Tidak ada"

Sehun dapat melihat wajah ahjumma itu mulai memucat.

"Tidak ada rak buku lagi setelah deretan buku sejarah. Itu hanya tembok–"

Wajah putih Sehun ikut memucat.

"–Dan tidak ada pengunjung selain dirimu nak"

ooO-Ooo

**LUKISAN**

Pemuda dengan bibir tebal itu kembali mendengus kesal. Keinginannya untuk segera mandi harus dia tunda beberapa saat, lampu kamar mandi di dalam kamar hotel yang baru saja ditempatinya sedang dalam keadaan mati.

Dilihatnya saat ini salah satu pelayan hotel tengah menelpon seseorang, mungkin sedang mengabarkan pada yang lain tentang kerusakan pada lampu kamar mandinya. Tangannya yang besar dengan gemas mencengkram handuk yang sudah dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Apa masih lama?!" Tanyanya kesal.

Pelayan disana terlihat terkejut mendengar suaranya. "M-Maaf Tuan Kyuhyun, Tapi sepertinya kami membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun berdecak malas. Matanya melirik kearah jam tangannya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Jam sepuluh malam.

Ini sudah larut dan dia harus segera tidur. Tapi kebiasaannya untuk mandi sebelum tidur tidak bisa Kyuhyun tinggalkan. "Apa ada alat penerangan selain lampu?"

Pelayan itu tampak berfikir sebentar dan mengangguk. "Ada tuan, biar saya ambilkan"

Kyuhyun balas mengangguk. Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi, saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, yang pertama kali terlihat olehnya adalah sebuah lukisan perempuan yang terlihat mengerikan.

Tengah menatap dirinya dengan mata merahnya.

Obsidian berwarna coklat milik Kyuhyun masih betah menatap lukisan yang berada dihadapannya itu, di telusurinya wajah perempuan di lukisan tersebut. Cantik. Hanya saja warna matanya yang merah seperti darah membuat kesan lukisan itu menjadi seram.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pelayan mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Setelah menerima alat penerangan yang dia minta, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bergegas mandi dan pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya kembali bergegas untuk mandi. Beruntung saat ini lampu kamar mandi sudah menyala. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku. Iris coklatnya mengerjab beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan. Dan setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Kyuhyun baru sadar..

Dihadapannya kini terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

Bukan sebuah lukisan perempuan dengan matanya yang semerah darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kami ada disekitar kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo ^^ saya kembali lagi dengan ff bertema horror. Yang satu ini hanya cerita pendek yang menceritakan beberapa kejadian. Ini akan dimuat dalam beberapa chapter, yah sesuai dengan minat para readerdeul. Jika banyak maka saya akan mempublish cerita lainnya.

Cerita yang tentang guling itu hanya cerita buatan saya kkk, lalu cerita lukisan itu adalah kejadian yang dialami teman saya saat liburan, tapi cerita yang diperpustakaan pasti beberapa dari kalian ada yang pernah mendengarnya. Jadi intinya cerita yang dimuat disini ada yang dibuat sendiri, ada juga yang dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata yang banyak diceritakan dari mulut-kemulut.

Sebenarnya tema ff seperti ini sudah banyak dibuat. Tapi karna penasaran akhirnya saya ikut mencoba untuk membuatnya :) tenang saja, semua cerita yang ada disini tidak akan sama dengan cerita yang lainnya. Karna sebelum saya membuat cerita, saya akan memastikan terlebih dahulu cerita itu ada yang sudah membuatnya atau belum.

Untuk next chapter, silahkan pilih cast sesuai yang kalian inginkan ^^ Tapi hanya member B.A.P, EXO dan SUPER JUNIOR yaaa~

Akhir kata..

Review Please?


End file.
